


According to Plan

by generalasshattery



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Non-combat character, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Slapping, Wall Sex, big dick, goofball reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalasshattery/pseuds/generalasshattery
Summary: You aren’t his usual type, but who can resist the outworld cowboy?
Relationships: Erron Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	According to Plan

You’d been planning this, rehearsing it for over a week now to build the confidence required to finally make a move on Erron. He didn’t really take you seriously, not that anyone else did. Your good natured humor, and excitable demeanor had him “blessing your heart” almost daily. As affectionate as he sounded when he said it, and even though he would shoot back the flirting at you, it was clear he didn’t really see you the way he saw all the other women he spent time with. He chased after dangerous women. Women that could go toe to toe with him in a fight. Women that wielded their looks and sexuality like weapons.

Well. You were not that. But this crush wasn’t going anywhere (in fact it was getting worse), and you already endured so much of his playful patronizing as it was. This could just be one more thing he could poke fun at you for later, but at least you could have some closure on it and move on properly. Of course, there was probably a better way of doing that then inviting yourself to his place to attempt to seduce him. Especially since you’d never successfully seduced anyone before. 

It was going as well as you could expect, you’d showed up with a bottle of whiskey in your favorite dress, just casual enough not to raise suspicion but with nothing underneath. You’d told him someone gave you this whiskey (which was a lie of course, it was expensive and it was his favorite) and that you didn’t want to drink it alone. Of course you had to go to Erron! No one else like whiskey as much as he did. He didn’t buy it, not that he said his much, but he wore that little smile he always wore when he thought you were being an exceptional sort of spaz. That was fine though, you weren’t counting on your smooth moves (because you didn’t have any) anyway. No, you were going to be direct, forward, dare you say even a little aggressive? Oh you did dare. You weren’t some naive, love struck child. You were very much a grown ass woman that knew exactly what sort of man Erron was, and that was why you wanted him so badly. If you wanted a soft, sweet, sensitive man, you would be just about anywhere else tonight.

As soon as he left the room to grab the glasses, you put your plan into motion. It was supposed to be simple: be naked and lounging on his couch by the time he got back, get the speech out you prepared and get fucked. You were thwarted at step one. Thwarted by your now least favorite dress failing to unfasten properly so that trying to pull it off over your head became a dangerous mistake. It got stuck, or more accurately, you got stuck. Stuck with your arms trapped over your head by the restrictive clothing, not the way you were hoping to be bound tonight, to put it mildly. Time was of the essence, though, and cracking bad jokes to yourself wasn’t going to get you anywhere. You were flailing wildly when you managed to peek Erron through an opening in the fabric. Fate could be ever so cruel. He was leaning against the wall, still smiling that smile watching you make a proper ass out of yourself.

“Not that I’m not enjoyin’ the view, but what the fuck are you doin’?” He asked when you stopped your thrashing to catch your breath. Your face was red mostly from the struggle, a person with things like “shame” or “dignity” would not be doing what you were doing right now. It did, however, severely impact your ability to land the deal. So you took a deep breath, grabbed the edge of your dress and yanked as hard as you could. By pure miracle it worked and you were able to free yourself and throw the offending garment to the ground in suitably dramatic fashion. For effect you put your hand on your hips, standing far too proudly, ignoring how ridiculous you looked butt naked, red faced, and hair a mess from the struggle.

“Seducing you,” you managed to say it so confidentially it surprised you as much as it did him. His eyebrows raised at you, and he let out a soft almost laugh, like you’d caught him off guard by your honesty. To his credit he didn’t say anything excessively snarky, though you knew he had some jokes he was storing for later at your expense. That was fine. You could take a well earned burn as well as you could deliver them.

“Oh, apologies, Darlin’, please continue,” he said, not bothering to hide the mirth in his voice. He even gestured like he was giving you the floor. His arms crossed back over his chest and he fixed you with an amused smirk and all his attention. Oh that felt good, having his attention with that look on his face. With step one “successfully” completed, it was time to move on to the speech portion of the event. You’d called it a speech, but it was more of a pitch. It should have amounted to little more than an offer to fool around with no strings. Easy sale really when you were already naked.

“I want to fuck. With you.” Fuck. You forgot it. Standing their bare assed in front of Erron who’s eyes just glittered with humor and charm, who had a cocky grin and the type of body you could fucking climb was making it harder to focus than you’d prepared for. Even though you’d practiced that little spiel every night for a week it was just gone from your brain, only to return once you left his house, no doubt.

Oh well, you’d already made a fool of yourself, and at the very least you were going to get a good story out of this, might as well wing it. You took a big brave breath, gathered your wits and closed the space between him and you. When you were close enough to touch him, to smell the hint of cologne that he’d put on many hours before you dropped your voice a bit, well you tried too. It came out sounding more like a super excited whisper, as though you were dropping the hottest gossip. You even bounced a little on the balls of your feet with anticipation. 

“Now I think you might have heard that and thought I mean I want to have sex. I don’t. I don’t want to have sex, I don’t want to make love I want to fuck.” You clarified to him, and his hand took your shoulder. It was so warm and rough, calloused from the harsh way he lived. You weren’t certain if he wanted to keep you at a distance, or if he was keeping you from leaving. He may not have even been entirely certain himself, especially with the way his thumb rubbed over your collarbone. You could feel a tension, one that had only really been one-sided before now. Something in the intensity of his eyes, the subtle shift in his body stance so that he was looming over you. Truthfully, you’d expected him to just take the free fuck and send you on your way if you managed to convince him, that was definitely the sort of thing he’d do. You didn’t have a problem with that, in fact, you were here to take advantage of the fact that he was a “sexually forward” male (man slut). But now there was something potentially a lot more mutual happening, you were absolutely nailing this.

“With me?” He asked. He was still teasing you, but his voice was a little lower now. His other hand found the small of your back and yanked your body closer. His hand on your shoulder was suddenly in your hair, fingers twirling around the strands in the right spot to tug hard shoulder the occasion arise. You felt positively giddy, and the dull want between your thighs was growing sharper. You needed him, you’d needed him for so long. How many times had you seen to that need yourself with him on your mind? Too damn many. This may be the only time he would do this with you, so you needed it to be everything you hoped for. You needed more imagination fuel incase you were back with your hand between your legs tomorrow night. Your uptake in breathing seemed to impact him as well, he was very much responding to your presence. His breathing was growing heavier, much the same as your own. The proximity, your nakedness and very forthcoming dirty talk had him reacting to you in a way you really didn’t think he would. It moved you to do more, so you ran your hand over his chest to enjoy the feel of him, but not for too long. Your grabbed his shirt, and tugged on it for emphasis to get his face as close to yours as you could. So close your noses brushed as you continued much more loud and excited.

“I want to get rough, I want to get weird. I want to smash together our privates like we’re mad at them!” You let him go to smash your fist into the palm of your hand to prove your stupid point. His eyes narrowed at your words, ridiculous though they were they inspired that look in his eye you’d only ever seen before he got into a fight or took someone down. That pure, vicious thrill. Like a predator, but he wasn’t one. Not right now, this was your hunt and you had him cornered.

“I want-“ he interrupted you by smashing his lips against yours. His tongue was demanding, and unrelenting. As amazing as it was, you didn’t let him stay. You were the predator, and you’d studied your prey. If you wanted the rough ride, you were going to have to make him deliver it.

“Don’t interrupt me!” You said, and he was about to cut a snarky retort when you did the boldest thing you’d ever done in your life. You fucking slapped Erron Black. Hard too. Not a delicate little play slap to get a game going, it made your hand sting from the strike. He had your wrist in his fist almost as soon as it landed, and with a perfectly painful tug on your hair he spun and shoved your back against the wall hard.You could feel when your bodies connected just how much he’d enjoyed that against your thigh.

“You want to play like that, Sugar?” He asked in a voice so husky it made your cunt feel like it was melting. There was so much want in his voice, so much promise. He yanked your hair hard enough to get a yelp from you so he could have access to your neck and for all the biting and sucking you were definitely leaving with a few hickeys. He dragged his teeth against each spot, and it made your skin so raw and sensitive that you actually shivered. His hand left your hair to keep you pinned to the wall by your neck, just hard enough to let you know you weren’t going anywhere.

“Let’s see if you can actually handle it, or if you just bit off more than you can chew,” he said, pressing his hips against yours. You wrapped a leg around his waist so he could grind himself against you. The denim of his jeans was so rough and he was aggressive enough that he had it rubbing against every part of your sex. Your toes curled, your lips parted as you let out a soft whine from the sensation as his firmness brushed back and forth. You knew you were making a mess of his pants you could feel your own wetness impacting the rough fabric. Your free hand grabbed onto the wrist that kept your neck pinned, not to pull him away, just to have something to hold on to.

“It’s not quite the mouthful you think it is, Erron,” you said, lying through your teeth. He was massive, you’d known that before you felt him pressed against you because you took every chance you could to sneak a peak of it in those well fitted pants he always wore. He could choke you with that thing if you tried to give him a blow job. You’d still have tried, you were an optimist with a can-do attitude after all.

“I should make you prove that just so you’ll shut the fuck up,” he growled out, neither sounding agitated nor displeased. No there was the barest hint of affection in his tone. He grabbed your other thigh and pulled up as he pressed you more firmly against the wall. He was supporting you well enough that you could get both legs wrapped around him. That added pressure of him, the denim, and the grinding made you realize just how wonderfully sore he was making you. It was almost making you a little agitated with a pent up need he was creating.

“Asshole,” you said trying to sound more severe than the whimpering mess he turned you into. Once he was certain you were able to keep yourself supported, he let go of your wrist and neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he reached between you to get himself unfastened. It took some maneuvering, of which he seemed plenty experienced in doing, before he had himself out from his pants. 

“Fucking weirdo,” he said in that same affectionate tone after he had himself positioned against you. It made you gasp feeling him pressing into you with his impressive manhood. So maybe you had bitten off more than you could chew with this, of course there was something absolutely thrilling about something you couldn’t handle. He thrusted and it actually knocked the air out of you. Despite how thoroughly ready you were, he was much bigger than anything you’d dealt with before. It was a powerful thrust too, but even still he couldn’t immediately bury himself all the way in. If you had been able to relax your muscles you could have accommodated him, but he just made every part of you tense up. Your fingers dug deeply into his back, nails almost piercing his flesh. That had him tilt his head back to let out a groan before he fixed you with a smug grin that only got broader when he saw your reaction to him. You were squirming, writhing, aching but needing more, thrusting as best you could to get him deeper.

“How did I know I was too much for you?” He asked as he grabbed your hips to push you back to the wall. Once he did, he leaned into you and let gravity do the work for the both of you. It was slow moving but the steady pressure and your sheer determination to take him meant progress was being made. That was hard to appreciate though given just how impatient you were, you didn’t care how sore you were tomorrow, right now you need him.

Your fingers ripped down his back, nails digging as deep as they could before blood was drawn. His muscles tensed, you could feel them reacting as your hands moved down his back to deliver a little punishment. With a jerk he was deep, and it hurt, and it was perfect. You could see that same mix of pleasure and pain written all over his face. He fucked you into the wall, no longer able to care if you could take it or not. You didn’t care either. He pulled you away from the wall, slamming you back again before he was working his way with you back to the couch, bumping into chairs and a table as he went. It felt like a triumph when you heard something shatter.

You snatched the hat off his head as a prize, donning it just before he fell with you down on the couch. You landed on top, but he didn’t let you do all the work. With his hands on your hips, and his unwillingness to stop, he gave you a proper ride. The mess you must have looked wearing his cowboy hat, screaming and moaning like an animal, while getting fucked senseless. When he snagged your nipple in his teeth for a sharp nibble it was over. Had he not been holding you, you’d have toppled completely.

Your head tossed back so far that you lost his hat to the floor, your chest thrust into the air as you came hard. He slowed for a moment to let you regain a little control before he wrapped his arms around you and twisted until you were beneath him. He was absolutely ruthless while you clung to him during his assault on you form, by the time he finally reached his peak and made a proper mess of you, you were feeling all the aches and pains catching up with you. With a grunt he rolled off and collapsed on the couch next to you.

“I knew it,” you said, not really able to move much. He cast a happy, sidelong look at you. He was stretched out, arms dangling over the back, he was a large enough man that he took up half the couch on his own. That exhausted but gleeful look on his face was so pleasant to see, you genuinely hoped you would get to see it again in the future.

“Knew what?” He asked and lazily lifted a hand to ruffle your hair. He’d done that many times before when you said something particularly witty, or did something he liked. Certainly never in a context like this.

“That you could never resist my feminine wiles,” you shot him your smuggest most self pleased grin. The smile on his face shrunk and he lifted his head to actually look at you. The way he peered at you made it clear he was thinking about it you, like maybe he was seeing you in a different way. If you had caught your breath better it might have made your heart stand still. Instead you just offered him a half smile and hoped it meant something good. He shook his head and let it fall back.

“I guess you got me there,” he stretched his arm out around your shoulders to pull you close. What a delightful little surprise, you’d successfully completed all three parts of the plan (sort of), and were you being rewarded with a little affection for you trouble? You wouldn’t be you if you didn’t ruin that.

“Put your dick back in your pants Erron, do you realize how ridiculous you look?”


End file.
